the last band of ninjas
by shousou konkoro
Summary: hey me and my freinds are part of the ninja academy and now it is our turn to be ninjas!chapter 3 up soon!
1. the acquaintance

**Hi ppl! I'm back with a different fic! Yes this time it is naruto! Yes! It may be just as pointless as my last fic but this time it's naruto with a couple of my characters thrown in! Well this is the first chapter enjoy! **

**Ok just 2 let you know this story starts out at the start of the ninja academy during the test to see if you pass and become a trainee ninja.**

**This is my first shot at a naruto fic so don't kill me or even try to kill me .**

**Chapter1**

**The acquaintance**

**Iruka sensei: Ok! Listen up! If you every even want to become a trainee you must past the test!**

**Val: Whatever like we care eh Zhou li?**

**Zhou li: Yeah! Man that will be so frickin easy, but I bet you that Naruto kid fails eh?**

**Amaya: Yeah seriously. I mean he fail already like three times?  
**

**Sasuke: What are you three talking about? Somethin about naruto?**

**Val: who invited sasuke into the conversation? **

**Zhou li: Hey it wasn't me I ha**

**Iruka sensei: hey you four back there stop talking and pay attention! Now too the test.**

**Suddenly mizuki sensei suddenly appeared at the table at the front of the room!**

**Mizuki sensei: Ok Iruka lets start the test!**

**Val: God! Finally this is really starting to get boring……**

**Iruka sensei: Val it seems your our first up! Now show me one of your jutsus!**

**Val: Ha easy. Saru, tatsu, inu, uma, u, ushi, I, hitsuji, tori, tatsu. Lesser valkyre flames!**

**Suddenly the table mizuki sensei was sitting at burst into flames and quickly incinerated.**

**Iruka sensei: Now that's a jutsu! You pasted! Now you there Zhou li your up!**

**Zhou li: Whatever. Tatsu, saru, uma, ushi, I. Lesser blasting wind!**

**Mizuki sensei and everyone else suddenly froze.**

**Zhou li: Heh heh. Looks like I overdid it again.**

**Amaya: Yeah! Man I'm freezing!**

**Val: I'm nice and toasty actually.**

**Zhou li: How'd you two not freeze Amaya?**

**Amaya: Easy, Val unfroze me.**

**Zhou li: O. hey Val we better unfreeze the rest of them. Val if you will.**

**Val: Lesser valkyre flames!**

The whole room suddenly burst into flames and almost burned down the academy.

**Iruka sensei: As long as you never use those two jutsus in the same room ever again ill pass you both! And now the last in the gang …..Amaya!**

**Amaya: Ok! Saru, ushi, u, I, tatsu, uma, inu. Lesser blitz storm!**

**Mizuki was then zapped by lightning. And by this time was in so much pain that he fainted.**

**Iruka sensei: Ok Amaya you pass but don't do that in confined areas……ever again. Well then I guess that we are almost over with the tests seeing as everyone else took them early except naruto.**

**Naruto: Ha I'm ready believe it! Ok here goes nothing. Transform!  
**

**Naruto transformed into a beautiful naked lady veiled in smoke which caused Iruka sensei to get an over dramatic nose bleed.**

**Iruka sensei: Naruto! I told you a thousand times to not create stupid jutsu! I'm sorry naruto but I'm going to have to fail you………. again. **

**Naruto at this point was shouting like an imbecile.**

**Val: Man look at him he is a disgrace to ninjas. I mean he always acts like an idiot and this morning he went and painted the hokage statues!**

**Zhou li: Yeah he is a real idiot eh?**

**Amaya: You guys really should be nicer to him. I mean he's not that bad….**

**Amaya: You guys really should be nicer to him. I mean he's not that bad…. (A/N Amaya does not have a crush on Naruto, just to let you no) **

**Val: and why should we don't you remember the prank he pulled on us?**

**Amaya: yeah but…….**

**Iruka sensei: naruto! Shut up now class is dismissed an naruto your coming with me I want you to wash off every single bit of paint off the hokage statues!  
**

**Naruto: yes Iruka sensei……….**

**Val, Amaya, and Zhou li left the class room of the ninja academy with Val and Zhou li laughing like idiots and Amaya looking at them with a look of venom in her eyes.**

**So how did you like the chapter? Just press the shine little review button and gimme a nice review ok? O and no flames please but I do take advice. **


	2. the prank

**Ok ppl chapter 2 this is it and if you are wondering why this chapter was posted so soon well I started on it really early really really early while the fanfic site was having probs. Does anyone know how to put page breaks in the fics I can't get it to work……………..**

**Amaya: you guys are such retards…….**

**Val: well at least were not as retarded as naruto ha I mean he is a demon you know right?**

**Zhou li: yeah I know, but I don't think amaya knew that yet.**

**Amaya: I am so gonna kill you Val! And you too Zhou li I told you once already to be nice to him!**

**Inner amaya: oh yeah finally a chance to knock some sense into those two idiots!**

**(A/n not only sakura has an inner self I know I do and he is insane and loves Oreos and for some reason is called Sarge and wears red armor.)**

**Amaya proceeded to pummel Val and Zhou li.**

**Val: wtf! That hurts! God what did I say man….**

**Zhou li: you know amaya you should really go easier on him I mean he didn't really do anything wrong.**

**Amaya: Zhou li.**

**Zhou li: yes?  
**

**Amaya: I suggest you start running.**

**Zhou li:………..why would I do that……… o god not…. Crap.**

**Amaya proceeded to beat Zhou li up worse than Val.**

**Zhou li: why o why did she do that Val?**

**Val: I don't know lets just prank her and get her back that way!**

**inner amaya: ha! I got them! Now maybe they will think on what they say!**

**Amaya: hey Val Zhou li you want to go a………there gone…..**

**inner amaya: I can't believe they disserted me! Now they're gonna pay!**

**So were else at some time a little later than I wanted it to be………..**

**Val: ha lets see I guess that she likes naruto that is why she is always protecting him so lets pull a prank on him to get back at her!**

**Zhou li: yes perfect it is elementary my dear Val!**

**Vcv: if you ever say that again I will obliterate you in the coolest flashiest and shiniest impractical painful way possible!**

**Zhou li: you made me say it!**

**Vcv: do you wanted to be obliterated **

**Zhou li: well no, but…..**

**Val: can I obliterate him!**

**Vcv: no Val it is my job to do that maybe latter.**

**Val: awwwwwwwww man.**

**Zhou li: wtf! Val!**

**Val: what I like to obliterate things……**

**Some where else that some other people are at……….**

**Peirs: hey are we still in morrowind?**

**Valkyre: ummmmm no I believe we are in the popular anime TV shoe naruto!**

**Peirs: dam it!**

**Val: Peirs! What is it with you and profanity?**

**Peirs: we have just been shipped away to a kiddy TV show as punishment because of you!**

**Valkyre: it ain't kiddy u fagot!**

**Peirs: you son of a bi…..**

**Vcv: ack! What are you two still doing here go back to morrowind! Go shoo go now! Screw it ill zap you away!**

**I being the author zapped really cool blue lightning at them and they were gone.**

**Vcv: now that they are gone I can get back too the real story!**

**Back to where we are supposed to be at…………**

**Amaya: hey naruto!**

**Naruto: eh what oh it's you what do you want?**

**Amaya: I thought you could use some help with cleaning up the hokage statues. Want any?  
**

**Naruto: sure! Hey why are you helping me any way I thought you hated me just like those guys you hang out with Val and Zhou li.**

**Amaya: ummmmm no actually I don't I've been trying to get them off your case all year but they don't listen to me…….**

**inside Naruto's mind: kool maybe amaya likes me….. That is awesome to bad sakura won't act like amaya……. (N/A ok naruto can't have an inner naruto he is already crazy so he is his inner naruto make sense if so good for you if not don't ask me what it meant.)**

**Amaya: ummmmm naruto are you ok? You're drooling…..**

**Naruto: o ummmmm Yay sorry.**

**On top of the hokage's statues………..**

**Val: perfect! They're both there ok here is the plan you drop the water balloons full of paint on then I will then commence to drop feathers and randomly flavored pie on them ok?  
**

**Zhou li: ok bombs away!**

**Zhou li drop 10 water balloons full of paint on the unknowing amaya and naruto!**

**Zhou li: bull's eye!**

**Val then commenced to drop feathers and randomly flavored pie on them.**

**Val: you know that was pretty good except for one thing.**

**Zhou li: what's that?**

**Iruka sensei: you know Val it is very unpleasant to be hit in the head with pie! And Zhou li I do so hate being drenched from head to foot in paint.**

**Val: ummmmm heh heh ummmmm Iruka sensei you know that we weren't aiming for you right?**

**Zhou li: yeah we were aiming for amaya and naruto!**

**Iruka sensei: I am very displeased with you follow me to the hokage he will find a punishment worthy of you!**

**Val: yes Iruka sensei.**

**Zhou li: yes Iruka fagot.**

**Iruka sensei: what was that?**

**Zhou li: I only said yes Iruka sensei!**

**Iruka sensei: I thought that was what you said.**

**Iruka smiled warmly all the while thinking how much trouble these guys would be in.**

**How was chapter 2? Hope you liked it! O and I'm basing Zhou li and amaya on a couple of my friends so give it up to them for the attitude of amaya and Zhou li!**


	3. the punishment part 1

Ok chapter three! Hope you like it! Ok 2 let yall know just incase u forgot this story is partial credit to my friends I have them go over this story with me and make there lines fit there personalities the way they like ok.

Chapter 3

The punishment

Our story starts with Val, Zhou li, and Iruka sensei walking down the halls of the grand chamber of the hokage's.

Iruka sensei: You boys really need to be nicer to naruto, what did he ever do to you?

Val: Well he's just that weird kid who plays pranks all the time I mean……

Zhou li: Yeah he's just that annoying little kid and he has that demons soul in him!

Val: Zhou li! Shut up!

Iruka sensei looked back on Zhou li and Val.

Iruka sensei: Were did you hear that?

Zhou li: Our parents talk about it all the time!

Iruka sensei: Boys please don't tell this to naruto he doesn't know……he shouldn't know……

Val: Yes Iruka sensei.

Zhou li: Yeah Iruka man!

Iruka sensei: It's pronounced sensei Zhou li…….

Zhou li: Yes sensei……

Iruka sensei: That's better. Ok now we're almost at the hokage's council chambers. Now I want you to treat the hokage with respect, none of those pranks or insane jutsus got it!

Val: Yes sensei

Zhou li: Yeah whatever sensei.

Iruka sensei: Well here we are ok be ready for your punishment.

Iruka sensei through open the doors to the council chambers only to find no one there.

Iruka sensei: Where is everyone!

Val: Hey look there's a sign it says…….

Out for ramen be back in two hours.

Zhou li: Ramen? Wow! I wonder were the hokage goes to get his ramen……. I mean I love ramen and I never see him at any of the ramen shops………

Val: Yeah I noticed that to! It is sorta scary………

Iruka sensei: You know I don't know that either…….

Over some where else…………………

Peirs: hey! Not again first we are thrown in jail then we come back here! I thought I was free!

Valkyre: nope that is impossible we are wanted!

Peirs: shut up…… and ummmmm this isn't our story so back to the real story.

Somewhere that we are supposed to be at………….

Hokage Sama: man this is great ramen!

Naruto: thanks for coming to eat lunch with me hokage.

Hokage Sama: it is my honor naruto you know I love ramen!

Naruto: who doesn't!

Back in the grand council chambers…………..

Iruka sensei: well let's start our search of every ramen shop in this village ok!

Val: ack1 why do we have to do this!.

Zhou li: man why can't we just wait?

Iruka sensei because this is part of your punishment!

Hope you liked it please press the shiney review button now ok!


End file.
